Never Let Go
by Victoria Loren
Summary: "Another thought terrifies him. He's so young, so fresh, that he hasn't been able to live his life yet. He wants to get married to some beautiful girl and give her children. His heart aches because he wants to live so badly." Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey kids.**

**First fanfic and I'm probably doing everything wrong but screw it! I'm really into Cato and I wanted to contribute to the small world of those fanfics. Please review to tell me how I can improve, new ideas for the story, or to even continue on with the story.**

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;) **

**- Victoria Loren**

1. Good Intentions

"Please…" he chokes, his body unbelievably numb. After the dogs chewed him to a bloody pulp, there was nothing left that he could feel. An electrical buzz is humming through his weak body. He wants to be back at home, in District 2, with his little sister. The cold is burrowed into his bones, his body is heavy.

Katniss stares down at him from atop the Cornucopia, holding onto Peeta. She blinks down at Cato, registering what he was asking of her. Though she has a look of uncertainty on her face, her hands move quickly to her bows and arrow.

From his place on the ground, Cato can see Katniss slipping a capsule of liquid into the removable tip of the bow. He doesn't dwell on her mysterious actions; he just calmly awaits his death. Placing the arrowhead back on the arrow, Katniss takes careful aim at Cato.

Tears cloud her eyes. Peeta and Katniss stare at Cato, only Katniss aware of her clever plan. She swallows her tears and offers Cato a small smile and a wink. Cato has no time to question the gestures as the arrow is already protruding from his chest.

The tension is unbearable. It squeezes the air from his lungs, paralyzes every muscle. Suddenly, as if it never happened, the pain disappears in a flush. His body relaxes and his eyes close immediately. His body feels at peace, he likes this…death. Feeling love and warmth, Cato opens his eyes and welcomes the light. The light represents rest, love, and peace and Cato wants it. He wants to leave everything else behind.

_Candela_, he thinks of his baby sister. She's only 15 years old; she'll never survive their horrid parents. He needs to protect her. Another thought terrifies him. He's so young, so fresh, that he hasn't been able to live his life yet. He wants to get married to some beautiful girl and give her children. His heart aches because he wants to live so badly.

All of a sudden, there's a _whoosh_ sound in his ears. The sound is like those aviation jet engines in District 6. The white turns to black and then to an artificial light. The pain is back, more prominent than before. There's this annoying _beep _that speeds up and it makes him want to hurt something.

"He's alive!" Cato hears someone shout.

"Alive?" Incredulous voices cry back in union. Cato realizes that the gift of seeing has returned to him and he tries so hard to focus on the man above him, but he can't.

"Son? Look at me. Son, focus…" the man in white tries. Cato grips on concentration like he's gripping the edge of a cliff. He tries but fails and everything crashes back to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, beautiful children.**

**Woke up in morning and saw those 4 reviews and I awed with happiness. It means so much to me that the people who reviewed took time out of their lives to give me a response. Even the people that didn't review and just read, that's amazing too. I really appreciate it, so thanks ;) **

**Onward with the story! Really, if you have any ideas to throw in, tell me! The story is for the enjoyment of readers, so tell me what you would like to see! If I decide I like it, I'll put it in. I hope you enjoy this chapter, munchkins. **

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

2. Second Chances

Everything hurts and that's all he knows. He feels full with water, heavy and bloated. His eyelids feel like weights but he pushes himself and gets those blue eyes open. Everything confuses him at first. _I was dead. Now I'm alive_, he thinks firmly, trying to make sense of the situation. He takes in his surroundings.

There's a lot of white, artificial light. Everything is very clean. Though there are no windows, the room has an airy, light feel. There's a bag of liquid hung onto a metal pole that has a tube that links to his inside wrist. Another, very annoying machine is posted near his bed side. The green lines on the screen rhythmically go up and down.

Looking down at his chest, Cato becomes even more confused. He's covered in gauze up to his neck. His face aches and he becomes angry. He's too weak, he must be strong. Before he can blow up at himself, a girl his age slowly walks into his room.

"Hey, you're awake." She smiles, walking slowly to the foot of his bed. He doesn't respond, just watches her. She has long brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail and amazing yellow-brown eyes. She's tan and medium height. She looks sweet and conservative. Despite her bright smile, there is something sad about her.

"I'm Nurse Helena Pauper. I'm your nurse till you get better, Cato." She smiles, examining a clipboard with many papers.

"Where am I?" Cato demands, his eyes never leaving her face. She jumps slightly at his tone, lowering the clipboard to meet his face.

"You are in District 13." She responds, watching him carefully.

His heart monitor speeds up erratically and his face turns red. "Now is not the time to bullshit me," he spits. "13 was destroyed. Where am I?" he demands again. Helena presses her lips together and tries to step closer. Seeing the look on his face, she decides to keep away.

"I'm not playing with you Cato. For your safety, you were brought to District 13. The girl who shot you, Katniss? She slipped epinephrine, a heart restarter, into the arrow that killed you. You came back to life in the hovercraft, so they brought you here." She explains quietly, not wanting to affect him emotionally.

He blinks, staring pointedly at her. Katniss' motives are unfathomable to him. He tried to kill her, multiple times. Why would she keep him alive in such a clever way? A wave of unconditional debt washes over him and he wants to talk to Katniss right away, wanting to understand the girl from District 12.

"I'm glad she kept you alive," Helena remarks softly, ripping Cato from his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asks and her face becomes red.

"Well, I don't think it was your time to pass. It wasn't any of the tributes time, you know?" she responds quickly, pulling Cato's sheet down to his waist. His body tenses and his hand is gripping her hand painfully, his huge hand covering hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snarls but Helena keeps her composure.

"I'm just going to change your bandages. See, they're coming undone with the blood and all." She replies gently, making eye contact with him. After a few moments of mental-debating on Cato's part, he releases her tiny red hand. With a small breath, she proceeds to change the old bandages, not minding at all the view underneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aw, shucks guys! You're making me blush!**

**I get so pumped when you guys review! It's an amazing feeling to know you guys are enjoying the story. I'm so glad! Oh, now I'm just gushing…I just love you guys so much.**

**So enjoy this chappy, goons. Not really eventful, just a filler for the chapters to come, if you know what I'm saying!**

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

3. Coming to Grips

Cato's eyes open slowly, adjusting to the light. He's so tired after the morphine Helena gave him. After she changed his bandages, scarlet had burned her cheeks. Cato still thinks she blushed over his amazing abs. Though Helena would rather volunteer for the Hunger Games, she would never admit that was exactly the truth.

Again, a knock disrupts him from the peaceful silence. He sighs obnoxiously and rubs his eyes roughly. "Come in."

A man in his early 20's, adorned with a white coat, walks confidently into the room, shutting the door behind him. He drags a chair and scrapes the legs against the tile, shoving it at the foot of Cato's bed. Cato squints at the tall dark skinned man as he plops in his seat. They make hard eye contact, neither of them willing to break it.

"Cato Titan from District 2." The man sneers, flipping through documents on that damned clipboard.

"Listen, I just want -"

"No, you listen, you little shit." The man snaps, shoving the clipboard back into the hospital bed. Though anger is coursing through Cato's veins, he keeps his mouth shut. His mother taught him that much.

"Pauper is one of the best goddamn nurses I got in this hospital. You got no right talking to her the way you do." He shouts, sitting forward in the chair. The man's southern accent is prominent in his ranting and it bewilders Cato because he's never heard such a captivating voice.

"I'm sorry I was rude to Helena." The apology flies out of his mouth without a second thought. The man grunts and sticks his hand out.

"Now that sounds like a _man_. My name is Date Spire, head doctor of this old show." He states, his face relaxes and he smiles curtly. The change catches Cato off guard but he is quick to meet Dr. Spire's hand. After a whimper of pain, Cato leans back on his pillows.

"What are my injuries?"

"Well those mutts chewed through the thick layer of you. We took skin graphs when you were asleep, to spare you the pain." Cato tenses. He can take any pain, given what he's been through. "Amazingly, they didn't chew any bones or organs. Considering the situation, you were lucky." He sighs, rising from the chair.

"You're leaving?"

"No, I'm just getting a mirror. It's time you saw your face." Dr. Spire replies, holding a handle mirror, passing it to Cato. Cato doesn't look right away. Dr. Spire takes that as his cue to leave; he pauses in the doorway.

"Button next to your head calls Pauper. Remote is on the side table. Food will be here in 15 minutes." He informs him and steps out gracefully. Cato breathes in; he has to admit, butterflies are flying around in is stomach. Shakily, he picks up the mirror and holds it in front of his face. The image he sees makes him nearly drop the mirror.

A thick, long, pink line cuts 2 inches from his hairline above his right eyebrow down under his right ear. Another, shorter scar cuts right through is left eyebrow, eyelid, and ends at the top of his cheekbone.

He's paler than a ghost as he stares back at his reflection. He closes his eyes as he remembers his life before the games. Hot girls, his looks, his muscles, and Candela were all that mattered to him. He took his looks for granted; his heart clenches in sorrow. He sets the lights off, his room completely dark.

He throws the mirror across the dark room, hearing the satisfying crunch of glass. He lays in the darkness, his own self-hate, and sobs. He doesn't care anymore and just sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

**So the usual – I love you guys, I love your reviews, and I love that you guys actually read the story. **

**Just a question. Does anyone even read the author's notes? **

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

4. Right Under His Nose

_4 Days Later_

After 30 minutes of standing under the lukewarm water, Cato finally steps out of the small shower. Wrapping the small green towel loosely around his hips, he steps out of the bathroom and peeks into his room. "I don't have any clothes." He whispers, thinking. He steps into the room slowly, carefully not to irritate his injuries.

He presses the button on his bedside and waits quietly. After seeing his face a few days back, he doesn't feel cocky or confident anymore. He honestly doesn't know what he's feeling anymore.

"Cato, what do you need?" Helena's soft voice is calling into his room; she got there quickly. She makes the mistake of not knocking and when she sees Cato standing there, half-naked, she yelps and covers her eyes. Cato's laughs echo throughout the whole room and hallways. He hasn't laughed in so long, he wonders if he's doing it correctly.

"I just need clothes, Helena." He chuckles after he's composed himself. His face slightly hurts from the stretching skin around his mouth but he doesn't mind, he feels better than he's have in the past days. She nods and scurries out quickly, her giggling audible to him from the hallway.

She comes back with a pair of clean underwear, a white tank top, and grey sweatpants for him. He dresses quickly and sits on the edge of the bed; she informed him earlier they'd be doing something later that day. This time she knocks and when she comes in, that adorable scarlet blush is burned into her cheeks.

"You ready for today? I'm so excited!" she squeals, bringing in a wheelchair from the hallway. He eyes the wheelchair in disgust.

"I don't need that. I can walk." He says stubbornly, crossing his arms but realizing what a painful move that was.

"Yes you do Cato. If you walk to where we're going, you'll tire yourself out." She talks to him like a child, which puts him on edge. He closes his eyes and inhales, remembering Dr. Spire's words. Slowly, he lowers himself on to the chair and let's her guide him down the hallway.

"Hey Helena!" another very young nurse calls from a desk. Helena gives this mega-watt smile to the girl that sets Cato's insides on fire. "Hey Hilly." She replies back, gracing the girl with a nod. After some turns of the hospital and Helena laughing with the other nurses, they made it to the large room. It had ropes hanging from the ceiling, large weight machines, and treadmills. A big, muscular man is bent over a desk, writing maniacally.

"Mezno?" Helena coughs to catch the man's attention. His head snaps up and he drops his pen, leaving his desk, a huge smile on his tan face. His hair is spiked at least 3 inches high, he's tall and tan, like Helena. When he smiles, the skin around his eyes and lips stretches.

"Hey girl, what's good?" he smiles, hugging Helena tight which makes Cato feel a tad jealous, though he'd never admit it.

"The good thing is that my boy here, Cato, is ready to start walking again." She giggles, standing in front of Cato now. He looks up at the two, feeling small and weak; his face closes again.

"Ah yes, the superior from the Hunger Games. You are one lucky man, I'll say. I never believed in miracles until I heard of your story." He admits, holding his hand out. Cato takes Menzo's rough hand and shakes firmly, smiling modestly.

"Thank you." He replies humbly, surprised about his new attitude. Helena's eyes are filled with utter happiness when she claps her hands together and bumps Menzo with her shoulder. Cato stands slowly an comes an inch shorter than Menzo but he's okay with it since Helena is still the munchkin of the bunch.

"He's a soldier Menzo, but take care of him for me. I'll be back in an hour." She explains, kissing Menzo's cheek in a goodbye. "You'll do great Cato. I can't wait to hear about your progress." She smiles, a sparkle in her eye, and hugs Cato softly. "Bye guys," she leaves and closes the door behind her.

Menzo leads him to the treadmill and sets a speed for Cato to walk with. "Walk for 5 minutes and then after you can tell me when you fell in love with Helena. Sound good bud?" he asks nonchalantly, turning back to his desk. Cato snaps at the mention of Helena.

"What the hell?"

"Don't bullshit me. I see those doe eyes you have only for her! Boy, I was your age once! I know what love feels like!"


	5. Chapter 5

**You guys are so cute. Totally adorable…enjoy this chapter!**

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

5. Beautiful Days, Old Ways

Cato lets his head fall against the wall as he sits in the uncomfortable chair. His body his throbbing, especially his legs, like they have for the past week. In the beginning, Menzo had him walking, then to jogging, and now to sprinting. Though Cato will be having a good streak, his tempo will fall weak and he has to stop before starting up again.

He watches as Helena walks down the hallway, out of uniform for once. Cato knocks on Menzo's door to alert him that Helena's here and the large man sticks his head out, his smile always plastered on his goofy face.

"How did he do?" Helena asks stopping in front of both men.

"We only had 2 stops today. Nice work, man." Menzo congratulates him, the men shaking hands. After spending day after day with each other, Menzo and Cato became amazing friends, talking about Helena and Menzo's girlfriend frequently. Helena's face lights up and she tackles Cato in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you! Oh my goodness, you're almost there Cato!" she's giggling and shaking his elbows – he has to understand how much progress he's made. He hopes she can't see the heat that has crept up his neck. He shoots a glance at Menzo who smiles back knowingly and disappears behind the door.

"Thanks."

"Come on, freshen up. I want to show you around District 13."

* * *

><p>"So, this is Gwoplas. Basically, it's the main square and everything interesting happens here." She explains, her arm looping around his. His body tenses but she doesn't seem to notice, she just keeps on telling him things.<p>

"It's nice seeing you out of uniform." Cato says quietly, eyeing her again. She's wearing a yellow sundress and sandals; she looks simply adorable. She blushes and smiles at him.

"Thank you. It's nice to see you out of that damn hospital." She says. "Sorry for my language." She mutters, sending Cato into a fit of laughter. She shoves him playfully but guides him into a restaurant, sitting them down at a booth. Helena teaches him to select his food on the screen implanted in the steel table but he's not paying attention to her instructions because he can't keep his eyes off her beautiful face.

"Cato!" she snaps, trying to get his attention. He's ripped from his staring session and fumbles with his hands on the screen. When he taps clumsily on a picture of shrimp, she giggles and sits back. "I want to know about you, Cato. The only thing we've ever talked about is your medical history." She says, taking the water the waitress is handing her. Cato doesn't touch his when the waitress sets it next to his elbow.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Your parents! What are they like?" she asks eagerly, her elbows on the table and chin in her hands.

"I hate them." He sighs. "They want us to volunteer for the Games. They don't care what we think." Helena's face clouds over and she sits back shyly.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, I don't hate _you_. What about your parents?" he tries to lift the tension in the air but he's not expecting what she says in response.

"They died a long time ago with my big sister. We were escaping to here but we didn't know Peacekeepers roamed the edge of District 12. They killed my mother and father but my sister kept running with me. She left me in a ditch and let them kill her to save me." Helena explains and Cato can hear buzzing in his ears.

No wonder he felt those dad vibes when he met her. Another characteristic about Helena amazes him however. She's always laughing, always smiling, always caring for other people when in reality, she's the one in need of care. He wants to make her feel…_happy _and protect her from everything bad in the world.

"Oh don't look so glum. I'm sorry for laying that all on -"

"No, don't be ashamed. I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry." He reassures her, caressing her hand with his. She blushes but doesn't pull away.

"Do you have any siblings?" she asks.

"Yeah, I have a little sister. She's 15. I miss her so much."

"What she like?" Helena asks curiously, her eyes sparkling. A screen behind Helena catches Cato's attention, sending his would to a reeling stop.

"I miss my brother!" his sister sobs, her small face red and streaked with tears on the screen. "Why did they kill him?" she screams, her body shaking. After her cries, the program goes on but it's left Cato frozen in his seat.

"She's on television and she misses me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chill out broski. Some things in the story might be different than The Hunger Games. Don't get your panties in a twist.**

**To those that keep reviewing, I just love you guys so much. My friends at school have been reading the story too and I'm ecstatic that they love it, so a shout out to my main girls.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 6. Sorry for the wait.**

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

6. Clear

"Everyone still thinks I'm dead? Even Candela?" he asks, incredulous. His sister, of all people, deserves to know that he's still alive. He isn't hungry anymore after seeing his sister devastated on television.

"It's only for your safety, Cato." Helena replies softly, her eyes cautious of him. In a sense, he feels betrayed by her. She should have told him; he shouldn't have had to find out on television. The media contorts things and spits out lie-covered truths. He feels Helena is just as bad.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"You were in a fragile state of mind. Why is it angering you so much? No one is hurt by keeping you secret." She tries to understand him but it just ignites the fire in his stomach, setting his entire body ablaze.

"No one is hurt? Damn it Helena, did you see her? Candela's life is destroyed because of my death! Don't you see that? This lie has made her life hell!" he shouts, his fist slamming the steel table, making their drinks shake violently. Cato can feel his old self slipping back. His angry, irrational, conceded, pre-death self. In a way, it feels good to be back. He feels strong and invincible.

"I'm sorry. Just relax, Cato. We'll set up something so your sister can -"

"Is this your way to fix everything? It's pretty damn pathetic." He snarls and stands from the booth, seeing the other people in the restaurant gawking at his behavior to the young woman. That pisses him off too. "What the hell are you looking at?" he roars, his throat beginning to become ragged from all his shouting.

"Cato…" Helena scowls in a hoarse whisper, seated in shock, her eyes shiny. His stomach boils in guilt for making her feel uncertain of him but he deserves to act like an ass. He deserves to feel betrayed.

"Don't pick me up tomorrow morning and don't bring me food. I can take care of myself now." He spits and leaves her in his wake. He doesn't want to see anyone except his sister. He's going to get his sister.

"Spire," Cato grunts to get the Doctor's attention. Date Spire turns in his chair and pulls off his glasses, his eyebrows up in surprise at Cato's tone.

"Boy, who do you -"

"I want my sister here. I want her to know that I'm alive."

"How did you find out?"

"Through television since no one had the decency to tell me." He challenges the man, staring into his daring eyes. Dr. Spire examines Cato with a pitiful look on his face.

"Get the hell out of my office."


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been stuck, kitties. But after a few days of discussing with my girls, I think I've got it. I fear that I'm loosing the reader's interest and I'm so sorry if I am. Give me some ideas in your review if you'd like. That would help a lot.**

**To those that keep reading, I love you :* Lot's of mush in this chapter but I hope you like it.**

**Peace, Love, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

7. Lost Souls

_3 months later_

Cato sits on the steps of his porch, the sunlight bathing him in a warm hug. Canteen of water condensing in his hands, he's in deep thought. He thinks about the mess he's made and abandoned at the hospital; his new friend and blossoming love interest. He regrets the cowardly action of leaving the mess unfixed, when they all needed peace of mind. The tension is sorrowful; like a blossom doesn't even get the chance to bloom.

Taking a hearty sip of the cold water, it dribbles out from his thin lips and down his chin, snaking down his throat and into his shirt. He didn't mind, since it's unbearably hot in his new community. From his new cottage Spire set him with, Cato can see the hospital across the street where his problems drift like souls without a place to go.

His scar, the 'sexy scar' as Helena has once called it, burned then turned icy for a brief second. He hasn't talked to her since he yelled at her in Gwoplas. He still hasn't apologized for that. According to Menzo, Spire has been trying to get Candela out of District 2 and transport her here, but it's challenging.

He needs to go over there and say something. Anything. Anything is always better than nothing, his father always said. "Damn," he mutters, tugging on his shoes and making his way to the small hospital. With a shuddering breath, Cato walks in quietly. Not even a minute in the tense-filled hospital, Cato's slammed into another muscular body.

"Hey! I didn't even see -" the cheerful voice is caught, the person's made a realization. "Cato? Cato! Man, you look…healthy!" Menzo cries, taking Cato by the shoulders and examining him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to apologize to some people."

"Don't you think it's a little late for apologies, brother?" Menzo grasps his forearm, brown eyebrow escalading. Cato's face reddens but he shakes his head.

"Better late than never. Where's her office?"

"Same place. We've got to hang out sometime. I missed you, man." Menzo smiles sincerely and gives Cato a hearty slap on the back before making his way across the lobby. Cato sighs, seeing his best friend and only ally walk away. He gets the courage from somewhere and his legs know where to take him. Soon, he's standing in front of a white door labeled _Nurses Sector_. He gives two knocks and waits.

The door swings open, letting Cato see inside the room. It's huge and white, with beds lining the east and west walls, and scurrying nurses flitting across the room. "Look at him!" one nurse whistles making Cato's face burn. He hasn't had that attention from a woman in a while. He finally sees Helena in the back of the room, making her bed slowly and never looking up to see the intruder.

"May I speak to Helena?" he asks quietly to the young nurse that opened the door. It's Hilly. Hilly nods but has an uncertain look on her face. Nonetheless, she calls out to Helena who looks like a deer in the headlights. Body trembling, Helena walks through the beds and through the door to meet Cato in the hallway. Hilly closes the door, her eyes wide as she does, and the two outside don't fail to hear the giggling gossip from within the Nurses Sector.

"You wanted me?" she asks curtly, looking up at him. Her voice is guarded, like brick walls shield him from all he's missed. Now that's he's here, his voice is caught in his throat. "You look good. Healthy, I mean." She says quietly, reaching up to touch the 'sexy scar.' Her thumb traces over it and he leans into her touch but before anything can be inferred, she snatches her hand away.

"I wanted to say sorry. I was a real asshole but I've changed, I promise." He swallows the lump in his throat and can feel the heat in his eyes. For some reason that he doesn't understand, he's feeling emotional.

"Thank you, I appreciate your apology." She replies stiffly.

He still feels like he's not getting through to her so he wings it. "I miss you so much." He breathes, a lone tear making its way down his cheek painfully slow. She seems appalled by this and jumps up to swipe the tear away.

"Oh, don't get yourself worked up baby. I missed you too. Oh, hush…" her motherly instincts kick in and she holds him in a hug. He exhales in relief because it feels good to be under her touch again. He finally feels redeemed, free from his guilt. She pulls away to clean his face and smiles up at him.

"Come by tomorrow around this time. I have a surprise for you." She giggles at her little plan and Cato's heart swells. She's seems back to her normal self – giggly, smiling, and sweet. He can't believe he treated her the way he did but he doesn't dwell in what ifs. He watches her as she walks back into the Nurses Sector and finally realizes he's in love with the beautiful nurse, Helena Pauper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, my little piggies. Things are going to get real dramatic real soon, so hang on just a little longer! **

**If y'all noticed, I've been responding to some reviews because I finally figured out how to do it -.- Lmfao, anyways…**

**I got a lot of help on this chapter from .com**

**Onward with the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologize for the wait – I'm a lazy ass :***

**Love, Peace, and Imagination ;)**

**- Victoria Loren**

8. Long Missed, Hugs and Kisses

Cato's whole morning was spent impatiently waiting for noon to arrive. His shower, breakfast, everything was rushed. He waited on his porch steps, his foot taping steadily on the wood. When the sun was in the middle and high in the sky, he made his way over to the hospital. He was excited to see Helena and her promised surprise.

With the hospital air conditioner hitting his neck, Cato made his way to Menzo's office first, just to calm himself down. He didn't want to seem desperate and vulnerable to see Helena; he had done enough of that the day before. Rapping on the door, Menzo called out, "Come in!" Once he sees the large boy walking into his room, a huge smile splits Menzo's face. "Miss me, eh?" he teases with a chuckle.

"Don't flatter yourself," Cato shoots back; both men erupting into laughter. Menzo stood, doing a little jig before punching Cato playfully in the arm.

"Oh man, am I excited to see your face when you see your surprise. Boy, you're going to freak out!" he laughs excitedly. At that exact moment, Menzo's office doors burst open and in walk Helena and her friend, Hilly. Both look flushed with grins stretching ear to ear.

"Hey Cato," the girls say in unison, their giggling like wind chimes in the wind. "Are you ready?" Helena squeals, taking both of his hands.

"Cover his eyes!" Hilly cries before they leave the room, Menzo giving her a high five for the idea. Cato promises he won't peek but the group doesn't believe him. Frustrated and seeking a way to please everyone, he orders Helena to hop on his back **(A/N: think piggy back ride)**. She does with a laugh and covers his blue eyes with her hands. Hilly and Menzo lead him blindly through hallways.

After a few moments of walking, Cato can tell where he is because of the noise. Girls laughing and talking, he knows he's in front of the _Nurses Sector_. The door opens and the noise intensifies but dies quickly when he steps in. Helena uncovers his eyes and hops off his back. His eyes adjust to the light slowly as he blinks. When he sees his _surprise _in front of him, his breathing catches. All the nurses wait for his reaction, staring with uncertain expression.

Though his eyes are watery, he examines the girl in front of him carefully. She has long, platinum blond hair that reaches mid back. Her huge blue eyes stare back at him, her cheeks rosy, and lips trembling in a smile. She's his exact copy. She's perfection.

"Candela," Cato sighs, those damned tears spilling. His sister gives a loud laugh, her most famous, and flings herself at him. They hug so tight that either can barely breathe but if feels so right, it doesn't even matter. She cries and laughs at once that it just makes Cato even happier. It's just the two of them and they have all the time in the world.

Stroking her soft hair, he looks up and sees the nurses, the girls that put this all together. Hilly and Menzo are hugging, the other nurses are either crying or smiling, and Helena is standing close with her arms folded.

"I told you I could get it done." She whispers with a knowing smile. Cato shakes his head and pulls Helena in the hug too.

"I love you guys so much."

Cato and Candela sit in the middle of the floor, arms around each other but tears dried. Both can't stop smiling as they look up at the faces of friends, a new found family. Two nurses at a bed each, all the girls hang off the beds attentively as to not miss a word from the reunited siblings.

"Well, I got a call from Helena one day and I remembered I was pissed! I was screaming, 'how did you get this number?' but her voice was so relaxing, I just had to listen!" Candela explains, holding Helena's hand. "After the games, I really thought you were gone and it was such a bad time…but when Helena called me, I knew I had to get over here."

"How did you get the money to travel?" Cato asks curiously; he knew his parents would never give a 15-year-old that large sum of money for the day-long train ride.

"I was competing in those knife throwing contests. Won nine hundred coins **(A/N: I don't think the books mentioned what currency is used in Panem…)** at the max. I got good after the games." She shrugs humbly. Though the siblings are identical, their personalities are polar opposites. While Cato is confident and arrogant, Candela is sweet and charming, a down to earth kid.

"Once in a contest, I threw a blade and it came out the back of the dummy!" Candela cheers for herself; the room erupting in laughter at her pride. The laughter is short lived however, when the door bursts open with an interesting couple.

The woman is older, assuming she's in her 50s. She has plain grey eyes that seem to dip into your soul, invading and installing panic in the depths of your heart. She has shiny, pin-strait, unbroken grey hair that falls in a thin curtain to her shoulders. The man she is with is peculiar as well. He has incredible posture, closely cropped grey hair, and friendly blue eyes.

The nurses, including Menzo, snap at attention when the pair intrudes. Helena helps Cato and Candela up. The room is dead silent, everyone afraid to even breathe, to afraid to commit the slightest infraction. Cato and Candela haven't the slightest idea why these two are so frightening. In District 2, no _person_ is frightening in the least.

"Good afternoon, Aid." The woman says in monotone, eyeing every nurse.

"Good afternoon, President Coin." Everyone chimes back in union, each word clipped. President Coin nods respectively and makes her way down the aisle, leaving her partner by the door. Cato takes a chance and looks at Helena beside him; she's trembling and struggling to maintain a stone expression. He clutches her hand and she stiffens, but he doesn't regret his action.

Coin stops in front of Cato, Candela, and Helena.

"You two are new." She sneers, eyeing the pair. "From the career districts, I presume. Beefy…district two's." she guesses, but she knows she's right. Cato being at 6'2, Coin is just as tall as he is, so he can't play his intimidation card.

"Why do you say it like that?" Candela shoots before Cato can think of a witty reply. An audible gasp fills the room but Candela doesn't falter. She straightens her shoulders to look taller, she isn't scared. "Not _all _that come from District 2 are disgusting."

Coin sizes the teen. "In my eyes, they are." She spits. "Cato and Candela Titan, no questions, follow me."


End file.
